fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 28
Barking Up The Wrong Tree is the twenty-eighth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Plot "So this is basically what we do everyday?" asked John, sat up at the bar with BRK, Nerd and Koopa. "What do you mean?" asked Nerd. "Sitting here in this bar. This is what we do?" He took a sip from his drink. "Well... No" said Nerd. "We do more than just that" said Koopa. "This is just where we hang out when we're waiting for something to happen. Then we go in and save the day." "We've seen a lot of crazy stuff" said BRK. "Yeah" said Nerd. "One time the clouds were raining blood and there was this little boy. It was crazy." He hesitated on a moment. "Wait... Did that happen? No... I think that was just a dream." He sat there in silence, thinking to himself. "Well, whatever you do, be careful during the night" said Scoobs, approaching them. "Uh... Why?" asked John. "Lots of crap have happened to us during the night." He looked over at Nerd. "Basically... Just be careful during the night." Cdr looked away from the TV and turned to face Scoobs, laughing. "Most of that usually just happens to you" he said. "The rest of us seem to get off lucky. Stuff like that will never happen to me." Just a couple of hours later, stuff like that happened to him. It was late at night and all of the Creators were asleep. The portal machine silently activated and a large green portal opened up. Slowly, a shadowy cloud emerged from the portal and evaporated, revealing one of the many Nightmare Creatures. This one had four large legs, two long arms with three sharp claws, two small blade-like wings and a strange human-like head with a strange face. It slightly resembled a dog. It looked around the empty bar and suddenly fell upwards to the ceiling, as if gravity had randomly changed (though it hadn't actually changed). The creature rolled over and walked across the ceiling, making its way into the corridor. It crawled into Cdr's room and looked down at him. "Sleepy... Human..." it whispered. It extended its arms and reached down towards his mouth, pulling it open. The creature opened its mouth directly above Cdr's face and began to breathe a violet-coloured gas into Cdr's mouth. The creature then dissolved into a liquid and dropped down into Cdr's mouth and down into his throat. His body suddenly flickered blue, revealing the skeleton inside of his body as some of his bones began to either crumble or change shape... In the morning, the Creators were back in the bar. Most of them were watching TV. "Hey guys" said Wolfzilla. "Have you seen my brother?" She sat down on a stool. "Have you checked his room?" asked BRK. "Well, no... He could be doing anything in there" she said. "That's probably where he is" said Scoobs. "Yee" replied Mosu, not paying much attention to what was actually happening. "Please let that meme die" said Scoobs, putting his face in his hands. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Cdr from his room. Wolfzilla quickly ran to his room, followed by the other creators. Wolfzilla burst into his room. "Bro, what is..." Her voice slowly trailed off. She stared at her brother in shock. Scoobs then came through the door. "Cdr are you... What the..." The other creators entered the room and stared at him. He had become an Australian Shepherd dog yet still had his normal human head! "Cdr..." said Wolf, not sure of what to say. "You're a dog..." she mumbled, trying to hold back some giggling. Mosu was the next to laugh. However, he couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter. "You're a dog!" he shouted. "This isn't funny!" shouted Cdr, mixing in a few dog barks in between words. The rest of the creators then burst out into laughter, failing to hold it in. "Guys!" he shouted. "What the hell am I supposed to do!" "Transform into your Godzilla form" suggested Indominus. "Okay" said Cdr, attempting to transform. His dog body slightly expanded in size before retracting back down to what it was before. "I'm stuck in this dog form" he said. "Great... That's just great..." "How was it great?" asked Indominus. Cdr sighed. "I was joking" he said. Twenty minutes later, Scoobs and John were walking through the park. Ironically, Scoobs had Cdr on a leash. John was mostly there because he had gotten tired of watching the TV and needed to get some fresh air. "So what are we gonna do about this?" asked Cdr. "About what?" asked Scoobs, deliberately ignoring Cdr's dilemma. "The fact that I'm a dog" moaned Cdr, looking up at him. "Well to be fair, I don't even know how you became a dog, so how am I supposed to know how to turn you back?" asked Scoobs. "Yeah" agreed John. "Why are you a dog?" he asked. "I don't know!" shouted Cdr, frowning more than any human had ever frowned before. This was very humiliating for him. "What's it like being a dog?" asked Scoobs. Cdr looked at him and remained silent. "Do you realise how stupid that question is?" he asked. "Why? What's wrong with my question?" Scoobs asked. "You're a giant dog creature!" shouted Cdr. "You know what its like to be a dog!" Scoobs looked down at his fur. "Oh yeah..." he mumbled to himself. "You know what?" asked Cdr. "I've had enough of this!" He bit his leash with his human teeth and tore it apart. Throwing it towards Scoobs, he ran away and took a huge leap over a fence, disappearing from view. He soon found an alleyway and hid in it, staring at the ground. He had no idea what to do. Today had been a pawful day and it was pretty ruff for him. He felt like he was going absolute mutts. This whole situation was really pugging him. After a couple more awful dog puns, a large van pulled up outside of the alleyway and two animal control officers climbed out. "The dog came down this way" said one of the officers. Cdr looked at them and through uncontrollable dog instinct, began to growl at them. "Ah..." said one of the officers. "There you are... Come here, boy" he said, beckoning Cdr to come over to him. Cdr slowly backed away but found himself pressed up against a fence. The officers swung their nets at him! Cdr later woke up inside of a dog cage at a pet store. "Oh crap" he said to himself, looking around the shop. "I'm at the pet store. Fantastic." He tried to push the cage door open but found that it was locked shut. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Cdr sat down and took a rest. He knew somebody would have to come along so that they could either feed him or give him away to someone. He'd just have to wait for his chance to escape. Meanwhile, Scoobs and John were looking around the city. "He could be anywhere" said John. "I know" said Scoobs. "This city is a giant place! It could take us hours to find him." They walked into one of the many pet stores in the city hoping that they could find him. An hour later, a girl entered the pet store that Cdr was being held in and began looking at the dogs. "I want that one!" she said, pointing at a cute Pomeranian dog. "No, wait! That one!" She was pointing at a Yorkshire Terrier. "Hey!" shouted Cdr, standing up. "Pick me!" The girl didn't take notice of him and looked at other dogs. "This one is cute!" She was pointing at a border collie. "I want all of them!" She turned around and saw Cdr. "Mum!" she shouted. "That one!" she said, pointing at Cdr. "Are you sure, honey?" asked her mother. "He looks a bit... weird..." "He's not weird!" she shouted. "He just looks sad! He really wants a family!" Though the mother was reluctant to buy the dog, she decided to respect her daughter's wishes and paid for the dog. Cdr was ready to escape. The vet working at the store walked over to his cage and slowly opened it. However, before he could escape, she put a collar around his neck and attached a leash to it! "Why the leash?" asked the mother. "This dog's a pesky one" said the vet. "He likes to bite his leashes. We found traces of some in his teeth. This leash is stronger than most leashes though. He won't be able to bite through it." Cdr tried to jump back in shock but was restricted by the leash. "What?!" he shouted. All the humans heard was a loud bark. "I can't just be the pet of some random little girl!" he shouted. He tried to run towards the door. "Look mum!" said the girl. "He can't wait to get to his new home!" The mother handed over the money and held her daughters hand. "Come on, Lucy" she said. They left the store and took their new pet with them. Cdr was soon brought to a house where he discovered that he wasn't the only animal living in the house. There was also a brown poodle wearing a pink collar. She was very cute. The family also had a couple of fish in a large tank in the corner of the living room. The mother locked the front door and headed into the kitchen. Lucy went upstairs. "I've got to find a way out of here" said Cdr. He ran around the house looking for another possible ways he could leave the house. However, it seemed he was locked in. There was no escape. "I can handle giant monsters destroying the Earth but I can't escape a house." He jumped up onto the sofa and looked out of the window. He was contemplating smashing through the window but decided that it wasn't a wise idea. He quickly got off of the sofa before Lucy's mother entered the room. He was a good boy. "Here you go, boy" she said, pulling out a bag of dog food from the cupboard. She took it from the kitchen and ordered him to follow her. She poured some dog food into the bowl and took the bag of food back into the living room. "Well..." said Cdr. "I am hungry..." He slowly lowered his face towards the bowl and then hesitated. He was gonna have to eat sooner or later. He buried his face into the bowl and began to eat. It didn't actually taste that bad. Perhaps it was just his needs as a dog that were kicking in. He then noticed that the female poodle was looking at him. He looked back and nudged the bowl towards her, allowing her to eat from the bowl. He smiled and watched her eat. Suddenly, he felt more than just normal happiness. His dog instincts were kicking in again... Scoobs and John had given up looking for Cdr. He could be anywhere in the city. They were sure he'd eventually just come back to the bar anyway. "Hey guys" said Scoobs as he and John entered the bar. "Where's Cdr?" asked Nerd. "Don't say you lost him..." said Koopa, hoping that Cdr was just outside. "Well..." said Scoobs. "Maybe John should tell you." He stood behind John and pushed him forwards. "We lost him" said John. "That's just great" said Koopa. "Anything could happen to him! He's only a dog! It's not like he can fire atomic beams or use Ultra Barriers!" He sighed and sat down on a stool by the bar. "Seriously, how could you do that?" he asked. "We'll go looking again later" said Scoobs. "No, we don't need to" said Koopa. "We've all got tracking chips embedded in our bodies. If Cdr didn't lose it after becoming a dog, then we can still track him down." He pulled out his phone and opened up an app that pulled up a map of the whole city. "There he is" said Koopa, handing the phone to Scoobs. "Please find him." Scoobs looked at John. "Are you coming?" he asked. "Suppose I have no choice" he said. They left the bar to continue their hunt. Thirty minutes later, Scoobs and John had found the house that Cdr was trapped in. Inside the house, Cdr had gotten up on his hind legs and firmly asserted himself against the back of the poodle. He was ready to have the time of his life. "Bad boy!" shouted the mother, entering the room with a tray of cupcakes. She placed it down on the table and swatted Cdr with a nearby newspaper. He climbed off of the poodle and she ran away. "Thank god" he said to himself. "These dog instincts are getting worse and worse..." The mother left the kitchen and Scoobs then tapped on the window. "Finally!" said Cdr. "Hey there" said Scoobs. "Get me out of here! Blast open the window!" shouted Cdr. "What, and attract the attention of that woman?" he asked. "Then how are you gonna get me out?" asked Cdr. Scoobs considered this for a second. He crouched away from the window and whispered to John. "I've got an idea" he said. "And?" asked John. "Sometimes, Cdr changes size and shape when he's excited or mad. Once, I showed him this really cringe-worthy minion thing and he expanded into his Godzilla form and then shrunk back down to his human form" explained Scoobs. "I've been wondering about that" said John. "What do you mean?" asked Scoobs. "Well, I'm a Godzilla" said John. "You're sort of like a Godzilla. Koopa is a pixel Godzilla. Cdr isn't a Godzilla, yet he can turn into one. It doesn't make much sense." Scoobs just looked at him. "It's best not to question it" he said. He looked back into the window. "Cdr" he said. "Look at this." He pulled out Koopa's phone and searched up some horrible fan-art on the internet. He saved a couple of images to the phone and then pulled them up on a gallery one after another. "I don't see what me looking at a phone has to do with anything" said Cdr. Scoobs brought up an MS Paint drawing of Twilight Sparkle and Godzilla dating. He then brought up an image of artwork from The Bridge. Finally, he brought up an image of humanized Godzilla characters. Cdr went silent and gave a blank stare. Scoobs took the phone away from the window and Cdr began to have nightmarish visions of what he had just seen. He looked as if he was traumatized. The fan-art was really that bad. He felt a sudden surge of anger come over him. How could there be so much horrible fan-art on the internet? Why would people make that stuff? The anger overwhelmed him and he slowly began to expand in size. He shouted in anger and unleashed his mighty Godzilla form, expelling the monstrous Nightmare Creature from his body! It coughed blood onto the floor and looked at Cdr. "How... did you..." It struggled to breathe. Cdr changed into his Ultraman form and prepared to fight the creature. However, it quickly jumped through the window and attempted to escape. However, John grabbed its tail and slammed it down into the ground. The mother rushed back to the kitchen to check the commotion and was surprised to find Ultraman stood there. "What the hell..." she said, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. However, she could find no explanation. "Sorry about your window" said Cdr. He grabbed the door handle of the back door but saw that it was locked. He punched a hole through the door and without apologizing, climbed through. In the garden, John had his foot pressed down on the Nightmare Creature's back. "Why did you turn our friend into a dog?" asked Scoobs. "You are scum!" it shouted, spitting on his foot. "You'll either tell us why you did this to Cdr or we'll be forced to hurt you" said Scoobs. The creature decided to be smart and told them. "I wanted to mutate him" it said. "He has many forms. Forms that would be useful for conquest..." Cdr approached him. "What? You mean my kaiju forms and Ultraman Jack form?" he asked. "They're not only helpful for conquest" he said. "They're helpful for kicking the shit out of assholes like you" he said. He kicked the creature in the face and then kicked it in the chest. John stood back so Cdr could vent all of his frustration. He continued to kick the creature and rolled it over. He grabbed the severely-injured creature and held it above his head. "What are you doing....." it said. It was in so much pain that it didn't even sound like it was saying that as a question. It truly sounded like it just wanted to die. Cdr slammed it into the floor, changed into his Gamera form and blasted its face with a less powerful (but still destructive) version of his chest beam. The creature was dead. Scoobs then slightly blasted its leg with his atomic beam. "We did it!" he said. Cdr and John looked at him. It was now night and the Creators were back in the bar, celebrating Cdr's victory. "I'm sure you're happy you aren't a dog anymore!" said Indominus. "That's an understatement" said Cdr. "It was absolutely awful" he said. "I dunno" said Scoobs. "You seemed pretty happy when you were able to have fun with that poodle..." Cdr looked at him angrily. "You can talk. Don't you remember when Nerd got in bed with a tongue louse that was still attached to your mouth? Or how about that time Nerd just straight-up kissed you?" he asked. "I was seduced" said Nerd. "Let's just agree to forget about that stuff" said Koopa. "So the reason you became a dog was because of one of my Nightmare Creatures?" asked BRK. "Yes" said Cdr. "So another one of my kaiju showed up and I wasn't there to witness it! It's getting annoying now!" he ranted. Mosu turned up the volume of the TV to drown out the noise. On the TV, a news reporter was reporting live. "I'm here live downtown, where the military have just shot down a swarm of Beetrops before being attacked by a giant statue of Abraham Lincoln. It soon left and returned to where it had come from. The military have yet to release an official statement." BRK looked at the TV. "Okay..." he said, leaving the room. "I give up." THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * Koopa * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * Indominus Rex 2016 * JohnGojira * Wolfzilla Kaiju * Nightmare Creature * Beetrops (mentioned) * Statue of Lincoln (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first story to feature Cdr using a form other than his usual three forms. * During the first scene, Nerd recalls the characters and events of the episode, The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens. This shows that the hourglass didn't completely erase events, as Nerd seemingly retained them inside of his head, simply believing them to be a crazy dream he once had in the past. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1